


[PODFIC] The Active Reader by Veeagainst

by mycherbebe (cyrene)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, intertextuality, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrene/pseuds/mycherbebe
Summary: Podfic of "The Active Reader" by VeeagainstSummary: When a craze for pulpy romance novels about Dark Creatures starts in Gryffindor, Sirius reads one about a werewolf -- and decides to write a better one.





	[PODFIC] The Active Reader by Veeagainst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Active Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788910) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



Title: The Active Reader  
Author: veeagainst  
Reader: mycherbebe  
Fandom: Harry Potter -- J.K. Rowling  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Rating: M  
Warnings: N/A -- chose not to use   
Summary: When a craze for pulpy romance novels about Dark Creatures starts in Gryffindor, Sirius reads one about a werewolf -- and decides to write a better one.  
Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1788910)   
Length: 0:41:24  
Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6jpxj9g6ubxn8n/the+active+reader+by+veeagainst.mp3)


End file.
